Letters
by Josephine
Summary: Max is sent an unsual envelope
1. Letters

Title: Letters Author: Josephine Email: tobias145@hotmail.com Censor: G Summary: Category: Disclaimer: Spoilers: None that I know of Length: 

Letters The unobtrusive white envelope slid under Max's bedroom door. The only mark on it was his name in unrecogniseable handwriting. He got up from his desk, he had been doing homework, and picked it up. It wasn't heavy, not thick either. And it was hand delivered. There was no stamp or address. He slid a finger under the flap, sliding it to break the seal. A single piece of paper, folded, he pulled out. He unfolded it and smiled slightly as he recognised it as Liz's handwriting. The loopy sctchy lettering he had come to love filled the page. 

Dear Max, I suppose you'll never read this, but I feel I have to feel like I'm writing this for you. I was sitting on the balcony last night, and looking up at the stars, when I realised something. I love you, Max Evans. And, it's a feeling like I've loved you forever, even before I knew you, I've just always knew the right one was going to come, and I guess you're it. I can't picture myself with anyone else, not that I'd want to. I guess that's all I wanted to say. Love Forever, Liz 

Max looked, unbeliving at the letter in his hand. He slowly refolded it and placed it in his desk drawer. He had a sneaking suspicion about the message deliverer. 

~ 

Isabel played with her fingers in nervious excitement. She really wanted to see Max's reaction to the letter she'd delivered "for" Liz. Liz had never actually asked her to give it to Max, but Izzy had seen it on the counter at The Crashdown and had certainly done Liz a favor. She jumped when she heard the loud knock on her bedroom door. That's Max! she thought gleefully, that was uncharistic of her. She supposed she was just busy playing match-maker, that's enough to make anyone happy. 

She opened the door. Max looked practically dumbstruck. "The letter...?" he mumbled, and Isabel could hardly make it out. 

"What about the latter, Max?" She smiled coyly. She was enjoying playing with his mind. 

"Did you give it to me?" 

Isabel just nodded. 

"Okay, then." He started to turn away, then snapped back. "Will you give Liz my reply?" His eyes lit up. Whatever that letter had said, it sure made his day. 

~ 

Dear Liz, my heart is telling me to respond to your letter, but I'd much rather see you face to face. This may sound rather sudden, but I love you too. I have loved you ever since I first saw you, and even more now. I was afraid to let my feelings show, worried that they would not be welcomed. I have a starnge feeling that you never meant for that letter to be given to me, but trust me, it is for the best. I love you, now and forever. Max 

He quickly folded the paper, his mind going 500 miles per hour, his hands couldn't write fast enough. He quickly sealed the envelope, and rushed it to Isabel's room. 

"That was quick. I guess you've had that in your head for a while, huh?" 

Max almost blushed. "Just get it to her, okay?" His eyes pleaded for her to stop teasing. "Thank you, Izzy." 

"You're welcome, Maxamillion." 

~ 

Liz walked home from school rather subdued. Max had been grinning and not able to talk to her. She shook her head and opened the mailbox, as was her habit,and shuffled through the letters. One stood out. All that was on the envelope was LIZ. That meant it had been hand delivered. Hmm, she thought,strange. 

She set the rest of the mail on the table, and carried the envelope to her room. She climbed up on the balcony so she could read in peace without being disturbed. She opened the letter. 

~ 

Max paced in Isabel's room. "You're sure you gave it to her?" 

Isabel rolled her eyes. "I put it in her mailbox, Max." 

~ 

Liz let the letter drop out of her hand. Her eyes were wide with shock. How had Max gotten that letter? She had only written that note, and she definately hadn't given it to him. 

~ 

The phone rang. Max jumped, and looked to Isabel, who nodded, before he answered. "Hello?" His voice cracked. 

"Hi, Max. It's Liz." 

"Hi." He took a deep breath. At the same time they both said, "I got your letter." Liz burst into nervous laughter, then stopped. 

"How did you get it? I mean, who gave it to you?" 

"Isabel." They chorused again. This time Max laughed. 

"So, things are different now, huh." 

"Yeah, they are." 

"So, I guess I'll see you at school?" 

"Yeah, um..." Max walked with the phone out of Isabel's hearing range. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Max." 

"I... I guess I'll see you then. Tomorrow." 

"It's a date." Liz giggled. 

"Bye, Liz." 

"Bye." They both hung up. 

~ 

"So...?" Isabel said expectantly. 

Max only smiled. "Thanks for being to post-woman." 

"Must have been some letters, to make you smile like that. You're welcome, it was obviously worth it." 

Isabel was caught unsuspecting as Max gave her a big hug. 

THE END 


	2. Emails

Emails Author: Josephine Email: tobias145@hotmail.com Rating: G Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to the WB etc... Summary: A secquel to Letters, but you really don't need to read that first. Category: ML and IA Special Thanks to: Dawn, great idea! 

Liz looked up from her science work sheet at Max across the table. He senced her eyes on him and looked up too. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Do you know the answer to eighteen?" 

He bit his lip and looked down at his paper. "Nope, I'm only on twelve. I don't understand this whole cell mitosis thing." 

"Oh, here, let me explain." 

* * * 

Isabel Evans sighed. Her fingers rested idily on the keyboard. The email screan was blank. Suddenly, she smiled, and began to type. * * * "Do you get it now?" 

"What? Oh, yeah. Sure. Thanks a lot." 

"You know, we should study together everyday. It really helps me." Liz nodded and returned to her work. 

Max gazed at her silky-smooth hair and lightly brushed it. "I don't know... We might not get that much work done." 

* * * 

Why am I even typing this? I'll never send it, Isabel mused to herself, even as she typed more. I don't even know his email address... 

* * * 

"What is Isabel doing? Do you think she would join us?" 

Max jerked back. "Um. Sure." He had to gather himself a bit. "Do you want to go see? I'll catch up." 

Liz smiled sweetly, and left the room. 

* * * The door opened, and someone walked in. Isabel frantically tried to minimize the message on the screan. "Geez, Max. Don't you know how to knock?" 

"It's Liz." 

"Oh, sorry." 

"That's fine. I should have knocked. Anyway, Max and I were wondering if you wanted to study with us." 

Isabel looked at her watch. "Oh, I can't I have to meet some people at the mall in 15 minutes. I'd better leave." 

"Bye then." Liz walked back into the kitchen and Isabel quickly signed her email and minimized it because she had to leave. 

* * * 

Isabel breezed past the pair and left with only a casual "G' bye." 

Liz turned almost frantically to Max. "Max, come on! We have to do it! She delivered our letters for us, it's the least we could do to send her email." 

"I don't know... Isabel might react differently that we did." 

"What do you mean? She wouldn't have even written the letter if she didn't -at least in one bit of her heart- want Alex to read it." 

"Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt." 

"Thanks." 

* * * 

Sending... 

* * * 

Alex signed on to the Internet. The familiar voice announced, "You've Got Mail!" 

Alex double clicked on the mail icon and recognised, or rather didn't recognise an unfamiliar address. "Hi, Alex." the subjuct read. 

"Doesn't look like a virus..." he muttered to himself, and opened it. 

"Dear Alex, 

I don't even know why I'm writing this. It seems so fickle, I don't even have your email address. But, I might as well say what I've wanted to say so many times. I like you, Alex. A lot. I might even go so far as to say that I love you, but to be honest, I don't know you well enough to say that... yet. I would love to be normal, to not worry about you getting hurt because of me. I couldn't deal with that. That's whay I can never send this email, or at least I keep telling myself that. Somehow, that excuse doesn't seem too valid right now. 

I really like you Alex, and would love to get to know you better. 

Isabel" 

Alex's hand was shaking. How long had he waited for this moment? He'd thought this day would never come. He continued to scroll down, and he noticed there was a post script. 

"Sent by the Meddling Mitosis Studiers :)" 

So that's how it got to me... Alex mused. He wondered, but suddenly didn't care who the Mitosis Studiers were; Isabel cared for him! 

He got up and danced around the room. The smile on his face would never fade. 

* * * 

Isabel panicked when she got home and discovered a "Your mail has been sent" message still on the screen. 

No, she couldn't have sent it. Alex coul dnever know haw she felt about him. He might not return the feelings, or worse, he might really care for her. Then where would she be? Miss Vulnerable again. That would never do. 

But it would be nice. 

* * * 

Alex nervously gripped the mouse. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do it. It was a trick, it had to be, that letter couldn't have been real. 

He snapped his head around when he heard the garage door open. It was his dad, and Alex hadn't asked to use his computer. 

In his shaking, his finger slipped on the clicker. His mail had been sent. 

* * * 

After she finished her homework, Isabel signed on the Internet- for lack of anything better to do. 

"You've got mail!" The guy called. 

She clicked on the mailbox, never knowing that she was opening the rest of her life. 

* * * 

"Dearest Isabel, 

This is completely, overwhelmingly amazing. Here's the thing, I love you too, Isabel. I've lover you ever since I first saw you. 

I agree with you, I want to get to know you before you hold me to that. But, I want to get to know the real Isabel, which may be hard for you at first. I can promise you the real Alex in turn. 

Don't worry about me, Izzy. I'll try to stop having nightmares about something befalling you because of a mistake I make. 

We should take things slow, one step at a time. Meet me at the Crashdown on Wednesday night. 

Yours, Alex." 

* * * 

Isabel was crying. Tears of happiness albiet, but she was crying for the first time in a long time. It had a clensing to it. Tomorrow was Wednesday, and if she could wait that long to really see Alex, she was blessed above all. 

* * * 

Wednesday came, and found Alex Charles Whitman in a booth at the Crashdown. 

He eyed the door carefully at each chime of the bell. He couldn't eat. 

* * * 

Isabel was freaking out. She COULD do this! God, what was she going to wear? She grabbed pants and a shirt out of the closet and got dressed. 

At the door she took a deep breath, and took the keys to the Jeep. 

* * * 

She was an angel. An angel with her hand tucked so neatly within his own. 

They smiled, finally where they really wanted to be. 

The Meddling Mitosis Studiers watched from a distance, quite pleased with their work. 

* * * 

The End 

* * * 


End file.
